


Consequences and Punishments

by llsmolbunll



Series: smolbun's Oneshot Series [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Dom Grian, Dom/sub, Edging, For SKBlind, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Panic, Grumbo, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishments, Smut, Sub Mumbo, Sybian, Teasing, Vibrators, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Inspired by the imagination of the amazing SKBlind, here is a smutty little oneshot.When Mumbo can't control himself, he has to be punished, wouldn't you agree?
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: smolbun's Oneshot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Consequences and Punishments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/gifts).



> Hello my little bun's! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, work has recently been kicking my ass, and I haven't been in a good mental space either recently.
> 
> But I'm back, well sort of lolol. I'm back with another oneshot, it's quite short and I apologize for that, this was originally written on my phone while on my 30 minute break, when I should've been eating, but I wrote instead ❤ (Haha Ev, Sk don't kill me （＞人＜；）)
> 
> Enjoy my little buns!

“G-Grian...I ca-I can’t hold it any longer~” Mumbo moaned, arching his back as he was sitting on the small builders lap. 

“Yes you can, baby~ You’ve been doing so good.” Grian said, chuckling softly as one his hands messed with Mumbo’s nipple, and the other was near his cock, as he held a small, pink bullet vibrator near the top of his cock. 

Mumbo squirmed as he whined, letting out small mewls of pleasure as he panted. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, the painful knot in his stomach begging to be released. To feel the utter pleasure of letting it all out. 

“G-Grian~! P-Please~!” Mumbo sobbed, biting his lip as he squeaked, feeling Grian’s go to his hip and squeeze roughly. That was definitely going to leave a mark. 

“Ah, ah, ah~” Grian said, licking his lips as he started to bite and suckle on the skin of Mumbo’s back, “Keep holding it, be a good boy~” He groaned softly, as his hand lowered to Mumbo’s balls, taking them into his hand as he squeezed them gently. 

This sent Mumbo over the edge, unable to hold it any longer as he moaned loudly, arching his back as he came all over the small bullet and Grian’s hand. 

Mambo panted heavily as he looked towards Grian, who’s blue eyes darkened, with a playfully smirk on his face. This caused Mumbo’s eyes to widened. He just came, without the permission of his lover. He was told to hold it in, and he couldn’t. He was going to receive a major punishment. A punishment that he was unaware of, as it was never the same. 

“Oh Mumby, looks like my naughty boy needs some  _ punishment.”  _ Grian said, licking his lips.

Mambo was blindfolded as he had a small gag ball in his mouth, colored a beautiful red. His hands were tied behind his back, as Grian helped him walk towards his punishment. 

Grian smiled as he looked at the machine in front of him. A sybian. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. “Okay, Mumbo, get on the bed and spread your legs for me.” He commanded. Mumbo whined and nodded, as he got on the bed to the best of his abilities, his knee kicking a machine. What machine? He was unsure. 

Mumbo spread his legs, his breath hitching as he felt something against his hole. Something made of rubber. A dildo? 

“Good boy. Now slowly lower yourself.” Grian chuckled. 

Mumbo nodded, lowering himself as the lubed up dildo entered him, causing Mumbo to gasp and moan softly, a moan that was muffled by the gag ball in his mouth. 

Grian smiled as he looked at Mumbo, licking his lips. His lover looked so delicious on the sybian. He could just eat him up, then and there. However, Mumbo had been a naughty boy, so he wasn’t going to give that pleasure to him. If he had been good, then that would’ve been a whole different story. 

Grian grabbed the remote control that was hooked up to the machine, as he could hear Mumbo panting nervously, yet, excitedly. And Grian couldn’t simply wait to watch the show that would be displayed in front of him. 

“Now, Mumby...Since you like to cum so much. By all means, cum as much as you want.” He said, as he adjusted the controls on the machine and turned it on, chuckling softly at the sight.

Mumbo gasped as he felt the dildo begin to vibrate loudly, the sounds of the machine echoing through the bedroom. He moaned loudly, arching his back as he couldn’t help but begin to bounce up and down on the rubber dildo. His eyes widening underneath the blindfold. Now he completely understood what his punishment was going to be. Forced orgasm. 

Grian giggled as he watched Mumbo helplessly bounce up and down on the rubber dildo, hearing the delightful whines and moans of his lover. 

He walked over to their night table, opening the drawer as he pulled out two pink bullets. He grabbed two pieces of tape, and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed the pink bullets on Mumbo’s nipples, taping them on there as Mumbo whined. 

“Shh, my love. You’ll enjoy your punishment, I promise~” Grian whispered softly. 

He got off the bed and pulled his phone out his pocket, unlocking it and going to a specific app, as he couldn’t help but lick his lips once more. 

Mumbo moaned and panted heavily as he bounced up and down, wishing that it was Grian’s cock he was bouncing on. He just wanted to feel his lover inside him, pounding into him. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear, praising him for being good. To which as of right now, he wasn’t. 

Mumbo let out a muffled scream of pleasure, arching his back once more as he felt the bullets turn on, beginning to vibrate against his pale, pink buds. 

“Now, I have some paperwork I need to finish doing. You enjoy being the little cum bucket you are, Mumby~” Grian giggled, as he walked across the room, pulling out his office chair as he sat in it, taking one last glance at his lover, smirking. 

Mumbo was a screaming, panting mess. No matter how many times he tried to hold it in, he couldn’t help but cum on the spot. 

The machine was layered in his cum. Something he was supposed to hold in to earn his reward from Grian, because he had been nothing but a bad boy. Having came, when he was specifically told to hold it in. Oh boy did he learn his lesson. 

Mumbo whined as he could feel his cock twitch, wanting to have orgasmed once again. But nothing came out. It was painful. The overstimulation he was feeling had taken a toll on him, as he no longer could feel anything coming out. He sobbed as he continued to bounce up and down on the vibrating machine. 

“Mmph!” Mumbo whined, feeling the need to cum once again, as he could feel his cock twitch once more, with nothing coming out. 

Grian looked towards his lover, as the strong scent of sex and cum had filled the room. He had counted that Mumbo had came about three times, till he could no longer cum anymore. As his taller lover was now overstimulated. Exactly what he wanted. 

He stood up from his chair as he walked over to Mumbo, chuckling softly as he could see Mumbo was now lazily bouncing up and down on the machine, his bounces getting sloppy and sloppier as the poor thing was running out of energy to keep himself up. He went to remove the gag ball from his mouth. 

“Have you learned your lesson, Mumbo?” Grian asked. 

Mumbo moaned as he could feel his jaw aching, having been forced to stay open from the gag ball. He nodded, only to gasp as the machine went even faster.

“I need to hear words, Mumbo.” Grian demanded. 

“Y-Yes! I-I~ I’ll be a good boy~! I-I learned my lesson~! P-Please~” Mumbo moaned hoarsley, his throat feeling raspy at the screams and moans he kept letting out as the machine persisted on making him cum. 

“Such a good boy, Mumbo. My good boy.” He said, smiling at the cute whine he received from Mumbo, as the taller male enjoyed the praise he received. 

Grian stopped the machine and the bullets, as Mumbo panted heavily. He heard Grian’s footsteps walk to the side of the bed, feeling the blindfold being removed, and the restraints also being removed from his wrists. 

“You’re allowed to get off, Mumby.” Grian chuckled, watching as his lover stumbled a bit from removing himself from the sybian. 

Mumbo moaned softly as he lifted himself off from the rubber dildo, and sat on his knees on the bed, watching as Grian picked up the machine and placed it down on the floor. He guessed Grian would clean it up later. 

Grian walked over to where Mumbo was, sitting in front of him as he placed his hand gently on his cheek, “Do you understand now, when you can’t hold it, you get punished?” Grian said, earning a nod from Mumbo, who leaned into the gentle touch of his lover, “Good. Now, you know you’re going to have to take care of something, right?” Grian chuckled, watching as Mumbo’s green eyes widened. 

“Not right now, I’ll let you rest up.” He chuckled as he maneuvered Mumbo to lay down, placing the covers on his lover as he kissed his forehead, to then lean down and whisper in his ear. 

“I want to watch you bounce up and down like that on my cock~ And test to see if you can hold it in~” He whispered huskily in his ear. 

This caused Mumbo’s tired body to shiver, biting his lip. 

“Y-Yes…” He said, as he could feel his eyes beginning to flutter close, relaxing himself in the covers as he slowly let himself wander off to his own imagination, wondering what was going to happen in a couple hours from now. 

Grian chuckled as he watched his lover slowly drift off to the world of slumber as he stood up from where he was, walking over to his office area once more as he sat down, biting his lip, groaning. Just the sight of his lover on the sybian was incredible, he definitely needed to use it again. 

He turned to his computer as he clicked on a couple emails to read, while his other hand palmed himself gently. 

“The things you do to me, Mumbo. I swear~” He chuckled softly, as the distant sounds of clicks were the only things heard and the soft breaths of Mumbo’s breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all were able to enjoy this small oneshot, inspired by the amazing SKBlind, I've never really written anything involving this type of machine before. Did I have to do research on it? 
> 
> Yes, lol.


End file.
